


Noah Would Have Fainted Had He Seen It

by Sonamae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Fluff, Impala Sex, M/M, Slight out of character adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel decides he wants to spoil Dean and takes him on a trip.  Sex follows because it's tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noah Would Have Fainted Had He Seen It

Castiel yanked the backdoor of the Impala open and pushed Dean onto the backseat with enough force that it shook the car, the shadow of a playful smirk on his lips as Dean stopped laughing.  Castiel stood outside the door, undoing his tie and belt as Dean groaned and pushed himself up to rest on his elbows.

 "Fuck, can't you be gentle when you push people?" Dean bitched as he shook off the dizzy spell his head was rushing through.  Castiel shot him a look that said several things about Dean's character and then unzipped his pants.

 "No." Castiel climbed into the backseat and atop Dean with an air of finality.  His hands went right to Dean's belt buckle and the door closed behind them with a slam, the rush of air brisk and just on the edge of cold as it blew against their skin.  Dean grunted and bucked his hips, trying to gain that added edge of friction while Castiel tugged his belt free.  It went flying over the front seat when Castiel finally finished, the metal buckle smacking into the steering wheel with enough force that Dean punched Castiel's shoulder.

 "Hey!  Watch my car!" he snapped.  Castiel smiled and yanked Dean's pants down to his ankles, pulling his shoes and socks off as well as Dean grabbed for the angel's pants.  They were frantic to get the rest of their clothes off, laughing when Castiel got tangled in one of his undershirts and Dean had to yank the fabric away and rip a few seams in the process. "Shit, Cas, why do you have to wear more layers than I do?" Dean grumbled when they were both naked.

 "Because-"

 "That was rhetorical." Dean interrupted Castiel's possible long winded rant and pressed two fingers to his lips. "Come on, we don't have all night." he said.  Castiel rolled his eyes and Dean couldn't help but smirk, his angel was still trying to be so human.

 "Actually, Dean, we have as long as you want." Castiel said as he ran his fingers through Dean's hair.  Dean chuckled, bumping his hand into Castiel's palm and sighing happily.

 "Such a romantic." Dean teased, turning his head to kiss the inside of Castiel's wrist.  The angel laughed and bent down, kissing along Dean's jaw until he turned and their lips met.  Dean leaned up, nipping at Castiel's top lip and feeling his bottom getting tugged in return.  Dean wrapped both his arms around Castiel's shoulders as the kiss deepened, pulling the other man closer as their hips started rocking together.

 Castiel broke the kiss first, panting against Dean's neck, the air starting to prickle around them as if ice was covering the windows.  Dean glanced up to make sure it wasn't, and was relieved to see that Castiel was still in control and keeping the night sky held above them. "Feeling alright?" he asked anyway, rubbing the back of Castiel's neck.  Castiel nodded, pulling Dean closer by his hips.

 "Just hits me like the apocalypse sometimes, how much I love you." Dean laughed and let his head fall back against the seat as Castiel smirked.

 "You... you are terrible." Dean said through his chuckles.  He leaned up again to kiss Castiel and drew back to touch their foreheads again. "No more apocalypse references though, okay?" Castiel nodded and Dean smiled.

 "I'll add it to the list when we get back." Castiel said with a warm smile, leaning in to resume their kiss.  Dean hummed happily, one hand on the back of Castiel's head while he slid his tongue along the angel's lips, teasing him until Castiel grumbled and shoved his tongue back in response.  Dean moaned, shameless as he felt Castiel's tongue slide and probe around his mouth, bucking his hips against the angels before responding with his own tongue.  Castiel grunted and pulled back, saliva trailing between their tongues as he sat up and rested on his haunches, having to duck awkwardly in the back seat.

 "Where are the condoms?" Castiel asked, looking through the pockets of their clothes.  Dean laughed and spit into his palm before stroking his cock, feeling the blood pool in his groin as he used the other hand to yank his jeans off the back of the passenger seat.

 "Back pocket." he shoved them at Castiel and grinned when the angel stuttered.  His eyes were transfixed to the sight of Dean stroking his cock, and Dean could hear the angel swallowing as he started panting. "You alright?" Dean asked, hand paused.

 "I need a moment." Castiel breathed, eyes screwed shut as his cock twitched and he grabbed himself at the base. "You might need to prep yourself." Castiel muttered.  He sounded so disappointed, Dean just wanted to draw him close and kiss him all over again.

 "Did you bring the lube?" Dean asked.  Castiel cursed and smacked the back of the seat in aggravation. "It's okay Cas, I can use spit." Dean spread his legs and scooted back, drawing his heels up until they rested on either side of the seat.  Castiel groaned and Dean watched him stroke his cock a few times before grabbing at the base again.

 "You said that's uncomfortable." Castiel muttered, eyes snapping open when Dean drew a hand to his face and started spitting.

 "I can take it." Dean said with a shrug. "I mean, how often do people get to say they fucked hours before the flash flood that devastated the world for forty days and forty nights?" Castiel bit his lower lip and looked away, trying not to smile. "Fuck, I obviously..." he sucked on three of his fingers for a moment, then spit a few more times before dropping his hand between his legs. "Have the best boyfriend ever." Dean exhaled and then bit his lip, spreading himself wider as he shoved a finger in.

 "Dean..." Castiel whimpered as he watched Dean's hand move, eyes locked to Dean's fingers.

 "Mmm... I'd tell you to take a picture." Dean muttered, feeling his own body twitch around his index, "but you've got a photographic memory, don't you?" he smirked when Castiel rolled his eyes.

 "Can I help?" Castiel asked, running his hands over Dean's thighs after letting his cock go.  Dean paused, thinking it over before he pushed his finger in further and worked on adding another.

 "Yeah, lift my leg for me?  It's cramping something awful." It wasn't really, but Dean knew how hot it made Castiel when he was able to hold a part of Dean while they had sex.  Castiel groaned and tapped each leg until Dean nodded to the left and stretched it out by his side.  Castiel lifted it so it rested over his shoulder, bent at the knee. "Oh, and get that condom on." Dean breathed out as two of his fingers pushed into his body and he felt the heat of his body trying to adjust.  Castiel nodded quickly, his breath fogging the windows as the sky above them started littering with forming clouds.

 Dean shivered at the sudden chill again, a random wave of cold before he heard the foil tear and Castiel curse as he fumbled with the condom.  He couldn't help but laugh when Castiel sighed, holding the item up between two fingers.

 "I hate these things." he informed Dean with a smirk before he rolled it on.  He stroked his cock a few more times, feeling the way the condom fit and trying to ease a little pressure on his bodies urgency.

 "I know you do." Dean mumbled, then pulled his hand back. "Fuck the prep, spit and let's go." Castiel laughed and spit into his palm, rubbing it over the condom and Dean spit into his own palm again, smearing what he could between them.

 "Love you." Castiel whispered when Dean moved his hand.

 "I know, love you too." Dean breathed, knowing he was blushing and unable to care.  Castiel dragged in a breath through his teeth, moving forward until the head of his cock was pressed against Dean's entrance. "If you say 'for glory' this time though, I'll kill you." Dean threatened as a grin spread across his face.  Castiel couldn't help but laugh before he bent forward to kiss Dean.

 "You liked it." Castiel mumbled before he started pushing in.  Dean sucked in a breath, nails digging into Castiel's shoulders as he lifted his hips and tried to welcome the feeling.

 "I did." he admitted, trying to pull Castiel closer.  Castiel groaned, hands falling to Dean's hips to try and keep him steady when Dean rocked against him. "What's wrong?" Dean asked when Castiel didn't immediately move forward.  Castiel whimpered, dragging his teeth over his bottom lip before admitting defeat and telling the truth.

 "I'm really close.  I'm trying to wait it out." Dean couldn't help but smile, pulling Castiel down and letting his leg slide off his shoulder to wrap around his hip.

 "Don't, I want you to." Dean muttered, running fingers through Castiel's hair.  Castiel smiled, his grip on Dean's hips loosening before he started rocking into him. "Oh yeah." Dean gasped, head falling back to the seat as he closed his eyes and rode out the sensations of Castiel's cock sliding in and out of him at a quick pace. "Fuck... love you." Castiel moaned and kissed Dean messily, hips stuttering already before he buried his face in Dean's neck as he shivered.

 His thrusts were hard and Dean was shocked when Castiel came, but he clenched around him anyway just to listen to the angel moan. "S-Sorry." Castiel whispered, pulling back and easing himself out.

 "I don't mind." Dean lied, and Castiel shot him as look that said he knew better. "Okay, I do a little bit."

 "I'll fix it." Castiel promised, kissing Dean again before trailing his lips down his face and chest.  Dean raised his eyebrows, smiling when Castiel settled between his legs.

 "Is it appropriate to make a 'You kiss your mother with that mouth' joke?" Dean mumbled as Castiel breathed against his straining erection.  Castiel laugh, running both his hands over Dean's thighs before wrapping a hand around the base of Dean's cock.

 "I wouldn't expect anything less." Castiel whispered before licking Dean's cock and then sliding the head into his mouth with a hum.  Outside the car and all around them the clouds gathered heavier and heavier, rain beginning to fall in sheets outside.

**Author's Note:**

> A Commission written for natchomp, and a huge HUGE thank you to her for helping us reach the halfway point in our goal for the book! Also written for Mal, because I owed her Impala sex and forgot XD  
> Fluffy!Impala sex, mildly out of character Cas, but this is nothing but happy fiction so no sad faces allowed.


End file.
